XMen Return
by Pilika
Summary: Los héroes que has hecho leyenda...nunca mueren.Una nueva saga de los X-men, que junta un poco de Evolution, Movie y Original.
1. Prólogo

X-men Return  
  
Nuevos aliados ,nuevos amores, nuevas aventuras , y los antiguos compañeros caidos volverán,gracias al toque de la mano de un ángel , y los lios de siempre no faltarán , en esta nueva saga de los x-men .  
  
¡X-MEN RETURN!  
(el retorno de los X-men)  
  
Prólogo  
  
-¿quién es profesor?.-dijo Torménta miéntras obserbava a una nueva recluta que entrenaba en el jardín.  
  
Profx-es Fairy , ha llegado hace poco , y es muy poderosa para su edad ,quiero que hables con ella.  
  
Tor-¿por qué?, ¿qué le pasa?.  
  
Profx- a ella no le pasa nada , solo que he detectado dos mutantes escondidas en un instituto de Bayville , y ella sabe algo pero no quiere decir nada , por eso quiero que hables con ella y luego, como el colegio está siendo reparado ,Logan y tú llevaréis a los alumnos a ese instituto , solo será por unas semanas , luego buscareis a las mutantes.  
  
Tor-¿no será muy arriesgado llevar a los novatos a una escuela humana?  
  
Profx-si , pero no hay otra opción.  
  
Tor-de acuerdo , hablaré con ella y luego Logan y yo le daremos la noticia a los alumnos.-Torménta sale de la habitación y se dirije hacia el jardín.  
  
Profx-Un peligro muy grande se está acercando , la patrulla X necesitará ayuda para vencerlo , toda la ayuda pible.  
  
¡Hola!^-^, aquí me teneis otra vez (que latosa soy), espero que éste fic os guste más que el de bayblade, así que espero los reviews de los que se apiaden de mi.  
  
Pilika^_~ 


	2. Misiones¿peligrosas?

Cap 1 Misiones ¿peligrosas? Pi-así que tenemos que ir a un instituto de incógnito-dijo con aire de espia.  
  
Bo-¿no crees que será peligroso Torménta? Tor-si,lo creo ,pero el profesor dice que no habrá problema.  
  
Lo-además , Torménta y yo estaremos cerca por si acaso.  
  
Ku- pero podrian descubrirnos-dijo Kurt un poco asustado.  
  
Ki-no seas miedoso Kurt , no va a pasar nada-dijo Kitty .  
  
Pi-además , Logan nos protejerá-dijo Pícara mirando con una grán sonrrisa a Logan.  
  
Lo-que graciosa -dijo sarcástico.  
  
To-no hay tiempo para juegos , preparaos prara mañana -dijo saliendo de la sala seguida por Kurt.  
  
Ku-Torrmenta-dijo poniéndole le mano en el hombro-tengo un problema.  
  
To-¿qué pasa Kurt?  
  
Ku-es que , no puedo irr con mi aspecto norrmal.  
  
To-es verdad , te daré un holo-reloj , pero no toques a nadie , tu apariencia humana será solo un holograma.  
  
Ku-¡bien!  
  
Esa tarde todos los novatos estaban muy emocionados , por la noche la mayoria de ellos no pudo dormir. ----------------------en un callejón de la ciudad----------------- Tres chicas corrian , escapando de algo. De repente una de ellas se detiene y las otras dos detrás. ¿?-¡no hay salida! , nos alcanzarán .  
  
¿¿-tranquila , yo lo arreglo-dijo otra y de sus manos salieron dos epotentes chorros de agua que hecharon abajo la pared.  
  
??-bien , ahora corramos ,que vienen ,tenemos que llegar con Xavier lo antes posible , necesitamos su ayuda..  
  
A la mañana siguiente en la mansión de el profesor Xavier.  
  
Ki-¿dónde está mi mochila?-gritaba Kitty desesperada buscando por todas partes su mochila.  
  
To-venga Kitty , tardas mucho , -decia Tormenta desde su descapotable rojo , donde estaban Pícara y Júbilo.  
  
Ki-lo siento Tormenta , es que alguien había escondido mi mochila -dijo Kitty entrando en el descapotable.  
  
To-bueno , ya arreglarás eso más tarde , ahora hay que irse-dijo Torménta miéntras arrancaba el coche hacía el instituto.  
  
En un jeep, no muy lejos , se encontraban , Spike , Bobby, Kurt y como no , Logan.  
  
Lo-bien , antes de dejaros en ese sitio quiero repasar unas cosas-dijo mirando hacía los chicos.-Primero , tú , elfo , no toques a nadie, no vaya a ser que te descubran.  
  
Ku-si señorr.  
  
Lo-Tú , cubo de hielo , procur no congelar a nadie , dijo dirigiéndose a Bobby.  
  
Bo-tranquilo. Lo-por último tú ,puercoespín, no te quites esa chaqueta , impedirá que te salgan los pinchos.  
  
Sp-pero ¿y si tengo calor?  
  
Lo-te aguantas-dijo volviendo la vista al frente y arrancándo el coche.  
  
Sp-vale , lo que diga.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al instituto , primero bajaron las chicas , del coche de Tormenta.  
  
Pi-no me gustan los colegios nuevos ,-dijo nerviosa. Ki-tranquila , estamos aquí contigo.  
  
To-tened cuidado , Pícara , no toques a nadie , intentad no hacer nada raro.-dijo mientras arrancaba y se iba.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí unos chicos del colegio estaban bastante entretenidos mirando a las nuevas.  
  
Ma-¡hey! , mirad , la de el mechón blanco , que buena está -dijo uno mirando a Pícara.  
  
Jo-si , y mira a la de la coleta , no sabría elegir.  
  
De vuelta con las chicas ...  
  
Ju-será mejor que entremos a clase , se nos hará tarde.  
  
Pi-es verdad , vamos ya Kitty , ¿Kitty?-Pícara no veia a Kitty por ninguna parte , hásta que la vió hablando con un chico a la otra punta del patio.-¡¡Kitty!!! , ¡¡¡tenemos que entrar ya!!!!!-gritó.  
  
Ki-¿eh? , ¡ah! , si ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya voy!!!!-dijo mirando hacía Pícara , luego se colvió hacía el chico con el que hablaba.-encantada de conocerte , ya nos veremos-dijo al marcharse. ¿?-si , claro , nos veremos.  
  
En en coche de Logan........  
  
Lo-bueno , ya hemos llegado , así que bajad y no os metais en problemas.  
  
Sp-¿nosotros? , porfavor , nadie duda de nosotros-dijo sarcástico.  
  
Lo-cierra la boca y baja ya.  
  
Sp-si , lo que usted diga señor-dijo bajando.  
  
Ku-adios señorr.  
  
Bo-adios.  
  
Cuando los chicos se hubieron ido Logan partió hacía el hotel donde había quedado con Torménta. -------------------------en el hotel-------------------------------------- Torménta y Logan se habían encontrado a la entrada del hotel, tenían que hacerse pasar por recién casados, puesto que la habiteción que había más cerca del callejón donde se ocultaban los mutántes era la de matrimonio. Al entrar un amable encargado vestido con un lujoso uniforme los atendió.  
  
En-buenas tardes señores , me alegra verles por aquí , porfavor , seguidme , el botones llevarrá su equipaje-dijo caminando hacía el ascensor.  
  
Lo-(¿qué hago aquí? , y con Ororo, casados , ¡ja! , si ni la veo como mujer , solo es una compañera de trabajo, aunque ...-la miró de reojo , traía puesto un vestido corto , de mangas largas y anchas ,con grán escote , ella tenía el pelo recogido , en una larga coleta alta , se veía preciosa. -ahora que lo pienso , no está tan mal ¿qué no está tan mal? , ¿en qué ráyos estóy pensando? , Logan , cálmate amigo)-pensaba.  
  
Tor-(esta misión es muy importante según el profesor , ¿por qué será? , ¿porqué nos habrá mandado a Logan y a mí? , ¿por qué nos hacemos pasar por recién casdos? , ¿por qué tiene que ser tán atractivo?-derrepénte Ororo se dio cuenta de qué rumbo estaban tomando sus pensamientos -¡ah no! , eso no , Ororo , no puedes estropear la misión , solo es una noche , no pasará nada , es solo Logan , el mismo Logan que desde hace tiempo...¿eh?-el sonido del ascensor la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
En-ya hemos llagado , esta es su habitación-dijo señalando una puerta de madera , muy bonita , con el letrero de "just married".  
  
El botones abrió la puerta y le entregó la llave a Logan , luego , se quedó ahí parado mirando como Logan y Ororo entraban en la habitación , cada uno por su lado.  
  
En eso , antes de entrar en lahabitación Logan se de la vuelta enfadado. Lo-¿¡qué le pasa amigo!?,¿tenemos monos en la cara?-preguntó de malas maneras.  
  
En-n-no-dijo intimidado por la mirada de Logan-es que me parece raro que no cruce el umbrál en brazos-dijo mirando a Tormenta que estaba parada en el marco , con cara de confundida y las maletas en las manos.  
  
Lo-pues estaba equivocado , porque si que la cojeré,¿contento?-en eso,Logan coje a Tormenta en brazos y entra bruscamente a la habitación,con una confundida Tormenta en brasos y cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
En-0_ou. 


End file.
